Talk:Gellert Grindelwald
Love I think it should be mentioned that him and Dumbledore were in love somewhere, but everytime I try and slip it in it gets deleted. It's not very important, but I think it makes the fact that he killed Arianna and that Dumbledore ended up having to duel him magnified by the fact that the person Dumbledore loved injured him so much. ~ Nevar00 :Nevar, Dumbledore was in love with him, but Gellert was not in love with Dumbledore. What JKR said was Dumbledore's great tragedy was his unrequited love for GG. GG never returned Dumbledore's affections. They were not lovers. If you're going to put it into the article you have to word it properly. Mafalda Hopkirk 18:44, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::It keeps getting deleted for one reason; JK Rowling has only stated that Dumbledore was gay and in love with Grindelwald, but hasn't mentioned anything about Grindelwald's sexuality, whether or not he returned the feelings, or was even aware of them. Without direct evidence (such as interview comments from Rowling), the addition of them being in love is supposition. If you can provide links to any interview where it is explicitly stated that Grindelwald was gay as well, and returned Dumbledore's feelings, then of course it should be added back in. ::Until then, it should only be mentioned that Dumbledore was in love with him, but it is unknown what shape their relationship took, if any. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:56, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::I never even realised that. I just assumed they were both in love. Sorry then. ~ Nevar00 Pronunciation It says, "pr. Grindelvald". But if this is true, how come Viktor Krum is transcribed as making his usual "w" to "v" substitution when saying that name ("Grindelvald")? Mastership of the Elder Wand Since Grindelwald simply stole the wand from Gregorovitch without harming him, much like Voldemort did to Dumbledore, could Grindelwald ever be called the master of the elder wand, as opposed to merely its wielder? --Draco Bonfoy 13:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, he would be the master. By stealing the wand, he defeated Gregorovitch. 13:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::So all that matters is defeating the former wizard by any means conceivable? I thought a violent defeat (as in the case of Antioch Peverell himself) was necessary. And if Grindelwald was the true Master of the Elder Wand, which is supposed to win any duel, how is it Albus Dumbledore managed to defeat Grindelwald in a duel in 1945? --Draco Bonfoy 14:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::To become the Master of the Elder Wand you only have to defeat the previous Master. For example, Draco Malfoy became Master of the Wand, only by disarming Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald stunned Gregorovitch after stealing the Wand. If he didn't stun Gregorovitch, Grindelwald would only become Owner (Owner is not the same of being Master) of the Wand. How Dumbledore defeated Gindelwald is unknown. Maybe Dumbledore Disarmed him when he was not expecting? Seth Cooper 15:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see! Thanks. Yet another reminder not to overlook even the slightest detail in those books. Voldemort is in the details... --Draco Bonfoy 16:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Johnny Depp Is it true that Johnny Depp will portay Gellert Grindelwald in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows movies? Harrypotterfreak 20:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Where did you here that?-- 20:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::On flixter.com. It said that Johnny was in California while he filming and he met up with the director of the 7th Harry Potter movie and signed onto the cast list as Gellert Grindewald. Harrypotterfreak 20:41, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::I found this at flixter.com: We have just heard the news from an inside source (who we cannot reveal) that Johnny will be in the upcoming Harry Potter movie "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" (2010) - a series his daughter is fan of. He signed contracts with Warner Bros. in early March when he still was in L.A. Johnny is set to play Gellert Grindelwald, a dark wizard, once a friend but later dueling Albus Dumbledore, said to be the greatest duel ever fought between wizards, and then put into prison. He shall appear in flashbacks through different ages (but I'm sure, they'll take another actor for the earliest ages). Johnny will be the third non-british actor in the Harry Potter series and it'll be the 4th collaboration with Helena Bonham-Carter. I don't think it's true, but it would be cool. -- Seth Cooper 20:56, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I'm doubtful Johnny Depp will play him as Johnny Depp is American. --RandomEnigma 22:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think Johnny Depp would be good in a Harry Potter movie...I don't know why, I just don't. And as JK Rowling said, Dumbledore was in love with GG... so Dumbledore in love with Johnny Depp? O.o Elite-Nachos 21:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't know something about Johnny Depp being a part of HP, but the younger Gellert will be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. To Play Him Jamie Campbell Blower GG a Nazi? Very tempting to postulate an alignment of Grindelwald with Hitler, especially considering that a department called Ahnenerbe within the Nazi government dealt with "dark arts" among many other things. knoodelhed 15:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Sexuality In an interview Jamie Campbell Bower has said he considers Grindelwald to be gay, and that, onscreen he and Toby Regbo acted as if they were lovers. Canon? Jayden Matthews 19:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :As I understand Rowling said that Dumbledore had attractions to Grindelwald not the other way around. Pure-blood supremist? Does anyone know what Grindelwald's policy on blood purity was? Was he a pure-blood supremist like Voldemort? :I don't think it's ever been mentioned, but given that his best friend was a half-blood, probably not. All that's stated is that he favored wizarding dominance over Muggles. 18:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. Grindelwald strikes me as being considerably more intelligent than Voldemort. He would want powerful witches and wizards in his army, regardless of their blood status. Wheras Voldemort's ranks were filled with weak cowardley individuals. Bellatrix and Snape were the only truly exceptional Death Eaters that I can think of. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 19:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC)